Creature Info Page
Creature's This is a school where we have many different creatures. Below are the different Races that this school accepts into its ranks. No half breed or Hybrids are allowed in this School it is an Elite School for Pure Blooded Creatures. We however do have Restrictions for our Purebloods and below are the details for each race thus keeping us all on a fair and even playing ground. ' '(you are not required to look like the creatures in the pictures they are just helpful sources though having some features of your creature would be nice and helpful so others know what you are ) Ghosts About Ghosts: Ghosts have been around since the beginning of time, Spirits of humans who have died and but have not passed over into the underworld. The ones whom walk the halls of +KHS+ are newly dead they have basic knowledge of what they truly are and limited abilities. They have a ghostly form that takes the form of their human body that they had in life. They are physically here in our world though they can shift their bodies to allow them to walk through surfaces that most others cannot. Each individual ghost will retain the personality they had in Life as they learn the rules of the underworld. (DOES HAVE THE OPTION TO HAVE A MORTAL WHO YOU POSSESED AS YOU CHARA IF NOT WANTING TO WAK AROUND AS JUST A GHOST....MORTAL CAN NOT BE ONE OF THE STUDENTS IN KHS AS IT WOULD BE YOU) Abilities of Ghost's: *Power to walk through walls: This included dorm rooms that do not have a protection spell on them. *Ability to Posses Others whom give them permission to do so. *The ability to move objects and make them move around the room. Weaknesses of Ghost's *They are not resistant to Magic and charms can keep them out of spasific rooms *Moving things and Possessing people takes alot of Energy after doing so or before doing so they must recharge their energy. Shape Shifters Shape Shifters are humans who are gifted with the ability to take the shapes of objects,Animals, and people. The ones that Attened our School are just coming of age and able to change into only 2 diffrent forms. They are able to change their Shape,Eye color,Gender and everything when the transform. They however keep the same sent. Abilities: *They have the ability to completly change into two diffrent forms. Weaknesses: *They keep the same sent when the change forms *They are mortal so they can be killed. *They have no other abilites outside of the Shifting. Vampires Vampires are the living dead they are turned by the sires who send them to the Acadamy to learn the rules and Learn how to interact with other creatures of the Night. They are extreamly fast and have extreamly good hearing. They do Drink the blood of humans but are not allowed to kill the humans they drink from.(Shape-shifters,Witches are considered humans) They must have permission to drink from another Student with in the school. Strengths: *Extreamly Fast and agile *Good Sense of Hearing *Extreamly Strong *They are already dead so its hard to kill them Weaknesses: *Must drink blood to survive. *Can not go into direct sunlight. *Can be killed by destorying the heart or beheading WereWolves Wearwolves are humans that have been bitten by a werewolf. They are only in their wolf form when the moon is full but the week of the full moon their tempers are at their hottest. They are extreamly warm to the touch and their since of smell is always with them no matter what the moon is like. Strengths: *The ability to change into wolf form *Extreamly good Smell making them able to track down things by their sent. *Ability to move swiftly. *Extreamly Strong Weakness: *They only change on full moons *They have no control over themselves when the moon is full. *Their Tempers are always hot. *Can be killed or saverily wounded by silver Witches & Warlocks Witches& warlocks are humans with magical abilites. They are not given magical abilites untill they come of age. This now is where they are just starting out. They will be able to only have five low level spells. This can range from Elemental Spells to Transformation spells but only 5 and they must be approved. (this can include voodoo witch doctors and shadow minipulation ) Abilities: *Magical Powers that can allow them to control Elements or Transform. *Max spells 5 Weakness: *They are humans that have no powers outside their magic. *Easy to be killed Zombies A zombie is an "animated corpse resurrected by mystical means, such as witchcraft". They are self-aware, and able to respond to surrounding stimuli...these are intelagent beings Abilities: *They are infectious to any creature that is still living if bitten *Good sense of hearing *Can take alot of damage before dieing Weaknesses: *Loosing their head causes death *Difficulty in mobility Creature Humanoid Humanoid is a person that has characteristics of some kind of animal of choice they have few abilities accept for having 2 abilities that are related to their animal of choice (can also include oni's) (good example: swamp monster which is humanoid creature similar to fish or resembling living piles of swamp mire) Abilities: *can take on 2 abilities based on the animal of choices ability (example: cheetah: speed, and hearing ) Weaknesses: *They are humans that have no powers outside their magic. *Easy to be killed Skeleton need i say more Abilities: *Difficult to kill *Can fall to peices and pick themselves back up Weakness: *Fire, Skelitons can be burned to ash making them dead or bones could be scattered making it difficult to reform themselves Wendigo is a creature appearing in the legends of the Algonquian peoples. It is thought of variously as a malevolent cannibalistic spirit that could possess humans or a monster that humans could physically transform into. Those who indulged in cannibalism were at particular risk, and the legend appears to have reinforced this practice as a taboo. Abilities: *Possesion of mortal creatures (only with the permision of the other rper) *Super Speed Weakness: *Fire *Hunger Ghoul A ghoul is a (folkloric) monster associated with graveyards and consuming human flesh, often classified as undead Strengths: *Extreamly Fast and agile *Good Sense of Hearing *They are already dead so its hard to kill them Weaknesses: *Must drink blood to survive. *Can not go into direct sunlight. *Can be killed by destorying the heart or beheading Goblin A goblin is a legendary evil or mischievous creature; a grotesquely evil or evil-like phanto. goblins have been classified as constantly annoying little creatures. They are usually depicted as small, sometimes only a few inches tall, sometimes the size of a dwarf. They also often are said to possess various magical abilities.They are also very greedy and love money. Abilities: *Magical Powers that can allow them to control Elements or Transform. *max spells 5 Weakness: *Easy to be killed *Obsession with money can be easily bribed Mummy A mummy is a human or animal, whose skin and organs have been preserved by either intentional or incidental exposure to chemicals, Abilities: *Difficult to kill *Can fall to peices and pick themselves back up Weakness: *Fire, can be burned to ash Banshee According to legend, a banshee wails around a house if someone in the house is about to die. When several banshees appeared at once, it indicated the death of someone great or holy. The tales sometimes recount that the woman, though called a fairy, was a ghost, often of a specific murdered woman, or woman who died in childbirth. Banshees are frequently described as dressed in white or grey, and often having long, fair hair which they brush with a silver comb. Other stories portray banshees as dressed in green, red or black with a grey cloak. Abilities: *Strong powerful vocals that could cause one to go temporarly deaf and cause bleeding from the ear Weakness: *Ear plugs (lol) *Can be Killed Gorgon In Greek mythology, the Gorgon was a vicious female monster with sharp fangs and hair of living, venomous snakes. Gorgons are sometimes depicted as having wings of gold, brazen claws, and the tusks of boars. According to the myths, seeing the face of a Gorgon turned the viewer to stone. Homer speaks of only one Gorgon, whose head is represented in the Iliad as fixed in the center of the aegis of Zeus. Hesiod increases the number of Gorgons to three: Stheno (the mighty), Euryale (the far-springer), and Medusa (the queen), and makes them the daughters of the sea-god Phorcys and of Keto. Their home is on the farthest side of the western ocean; according to later authorities, in Libya. Of the three Gorgons, only Medusa is mortal. (guys you can be one to) (if you are one of these creatures you have to wear hats and sunglasses to protect other students) Abilities: *Turning their victems to stone with just a look (this is temporary) Weakness: *Meors Incubus/Succubus An incubus (nominal form constructed from the Latin verb, incubo, incubare, or "to lie upon") is a demon in male form who, according to a number of mythological and legendary traditions, lies upon sleepers, especially women, in order to have sexual intercourse with them. Its female counterpart is the succubus. Abilities: *Flying *Charming people, putting them in trances (seduction) *Have the power to sense any other creatures near them Weakness: *The weakness of succubi lies in the fact they act on emotion Siren Were dangerous and beautiful creatures, are a female based (sorry guys XD). These Creatures lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. Abilities: *can enchant people threw their singing but only temporarly (can persuade them to do things for them) Weakness: *being toned out or ignored (headphones work to block sirens out) *Can be Killed Hellspawn Most Hellspawn were once human, and made a bargain with Malebolgia to return to Earth for either love or vengeance. The nature of Hellspawn as generals in Hell's army is threefold. Either the Spawn will be a successful murderer and will use its energy to kill innocent and evil alike, thereby providing hell with more souls. Or it will try to do good by killing bad people. However, this will only supply Hell with the souls of the worst kind of murderers (Kincaid, Wynn, etc.). Or they will refuse to kill and be destroyed by Heaven, in which case Hell doesn't lose anything and will just make another Hellspawn. generally have a cape and chains that are entwined together and they move as if they are alive Abilities: *Speed *Quick regeneration (But not instant) *Strong Weakness: *hellspawn only has a limited time on earth, And comes closer to his second death after every battle. *Can be Killed *weak against sunlight